Aegnors Ende
by jojo11
Summary: ich wollte versuchen, meine erste Fanfic über "Aegnor und Andreth" und die Athrabeth zu verbinden... hoffentlich ist es mir gelungen ein paar Unterschiede nachträglich anzugleichen. Es geht um Aegnors Tod, und was er noch denkt, bevor er stirbt...


Earonn: Hier hast du deine Begegnung am See!!  
  
Ich weiß, die Geschichte ist kurz, aber im Moment mag ich kurze Geschichten gerne.  
  
Aegnors Ende  
  
Ich weiß, dass mir nicht viel Zeit bleibt, ehe die Dunkelheit mich auslöscht und ich zu den Hallen von Mandos gehe, darum will ich nun Abschied nehmen von dir, Andreth, die ich geliebt habe.  
  
Du hast es vorausgesehen, Andreth Adaneth*, weise Frau, die du geworden bist. Du hast mich warnen lassen: Sag ihm, er soll nicht unnötig die Gefahr suchen. Aber ich dachte, es sei nur Finrods Sorge um mich, die ihn das sagen ließ. Vielleicht hat auch er geahnt, dass diese Schlacht meine letzte sein würde.  
  
Hätte ich vorsichtiger sein können? Man kann immer vorsichtiger sein, sich im Hintergrund halten, die anderen kämpfen lassen. Doch es wäre unfair gewesen, das zu tun. So viele andere haben eine Familie, irgendwo jemanden, der auf sie wartet, der diese Schlacht heute nicht mit ansehen muss. Nur ich habe niemanden.  
  
Meine Eltern sind in Valinor, wund wir sind hier Verbannte. Ich hätte sie sowieso nie wiedergesehen. Ich wusste es in jenem Moment, als ich mich nach diesem letzten Gespräch umwandte, Finrod folgt, wie es noch so oft sein würde. Erst später habe ich verstanden, warum ich mitgegangen bin - um dich zu finden. Aber damals verstand ich mich selbst nicht.  
  
Naneth* wird zornig auf Adar* sein, wenn sie erfahren, dass ich nicht mehr leben, weil er uns gehen ließ, obgleich wir nicht wussten, worauf wir uns da einließen. Sie wird ihn anschreien, so wie an jenem Tag, als Feanor begann von Mittelerde zu reden.  
  
"Ich will mir den verrückten Ideen deiner Brüder nichts zu tun haben", rief sie. "Ich bin eine Teler und ich werde hier bleiben."  
  
Es war das erste und einzige Mal, dass Adar ihr widersprach. "Es war auch mein Vater, der nun tot ist", sagte er, "und es ist meine Pflicht, ihn zu rächen."  
  
"Feanor weiß nicht, was er redet", sagte Naneth. "Niemand als die Valar kann die Silmaril zurückholen. Es zu versuchen wäre Wahnsinn. Das alles wird noch schlimm enden."  
  
"Ich habe versucht, sie zu beruhigen, aber keine wollte zuhören", antwortete Adar.  
  
Und dann sagte Artanis*, ausgerechnet Artanis, sie wolle auf jeden Fall nach Mittelerde gehen.  
  
Von diesem Moment an war alles nur noch ein einziges Durcheinander. Niemand wollte Artanis alleine gehen lassen, doch sie rückte nicht von ihrer Idee ab. Angrod schlug von, er könne sie begleiten, aber Finrod meinte, er sei zu unvernünftig, wenn jemand gehe, dann er selbst, und Artanis brüllte, sie brauche keinen Beschützer.  
  
Daraufhin sagte Adar, er würde mit allen gehen, die wollten. Angrod und Artanis wurden wütend, er solle sie nicht für Kinder halten, sie seien doch längst erwachsen. Naneth rief, kein Balrog brächte sie dazu, nach Mittelerde zu gehen, Orodreth versucht sie zu überreden, nur ich schwieg und sah zu, wie man ganzes Leben in einen Scherbenhaufen zerfiel.  
  
Und dann kam Fingolfin herein und fragte, wie wir uns entschieden hätten. - Ich möchte wissen, ob Naneth Adar je verzeihen hat, dass er uns mit Fingolfin gehen ließ.  
  
Keiner von uns ahnte, was auf uns zukommen würde, doch jetzt sind wir hier.  
  
Meine Brüder sind in der Nähe, kämpfen irgendwo und hoffen auf einen Sieg. Sie wissen nicht, dass ich den Abend nicht mehr erleben werde. Wie lange werden sie noch leben? Niemand, der in solchen Schlachten kämpft wird lange leben, sie alle werden früher oder später erschlagen werden.  
  
Angrod der Tapfere, und Orodreth, dem der Tod jedes Elben zu Herzen geht. Ich bin nun als erster seiner Brüder gefallen. Der kluge Finrod, der weiß, dass er noch nicht sterben wird - nicht heute. Letzte Nacht hat er im Schlaf geredet, wie früher, als wir noch Kinder waren - in Tirion. Er sagte, ein anderes Schicksal läge vor ihm, er müsse es erfüllen und ins Dunkel treten. Niemand sonst hat es gehört, ich lag als Einziger wach in dieser Nacht, nicht wissend, dass es die letzte sein würde.  
  
Artanis ist für den Moment in Sicherheit, sie ist in Doriath um von Melian zu lernen. Irgendwann wird sie weiser sein, als ich es je war. Und dennoch wird sie immer meine kleine Schwester bleiben, als einzige meiner Geschwister jünger als ich. Bestimmt wäre auch sie heute hier, aber bei unserem Abschied hat Adar ihr verboten, sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Er hätte sie nicht gehen lassen, wenn sie nicht versprochen hätte, gut auf sich aufzupassen. Auch für ihn war sie immer die Kleine. Und jetzt hat sie diesen Sinda gefunden, Celeborn und die ganze Zeit reden sie von Heiraten. Ich mag ihn nicht besonders. Vielleicht hatte Angrod ja recht, als er im Scherz meinte, ich sei neidisch.  
  
Nein, hier ist niemand, der mich vermissen wird, denn auch du Andreth, hast nicht mehr viel Zeit. Außer dir gab es hier nichts für mich, doch ich wusste es nicht, und selbst wenn ich es gewußt hätte, wäre ich hierhergekommen.  
  
Nun werde ich mich nicht in dieser Art von Leben an Boromirs Tochter erinnern können, wie du mich batest, denn schon vor dir gehe ich zu Mandos' Hallen.  
  
Bedauern Kerzen Motten?  
  
Oder Motten Kerzen, wenn der Wind sie ausbläst?  
  
Finrod hat mir von eurem Gespräch erzählt. Bist du überrascht, dass er von uns wusste? Ich wollte ihm nichts erzählen, wirklich. Aber als ich ihn dann wiedersah, nicht lange Zeit nach unserer Begegnung in Bar-ned-thaur*, da wusste ich, dass ich es tun würde, ob ich wollte oder nicht.  
  
Er war mir schon immer ähnlicher als Artanis, Angrod, oder auch Orodreth. Aber außer mit wusste das niemand. Angrod und ich waren fast gleich alt, es war nur natürlich, dass man uns immer zusammen sah. Und das, obwohl wir so verscheiden waren. Er redete soviel, dass er gar nicht auffiel, wenn ich immer still war. Dauernd hatte er irgendeine Idee. Ich habe ihn bewundert und nachgeahmt, obwohl mir bald klar wurde, dass ich nie so sein würde wie er. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, niemand außer Angrod würde mich bemerken.  
  
Aber ich konnte nicht mit ihm über das alles reden. Immerhin hatte er versprochen zu schweigen. Es hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt, wenn sich alle über meine 'Torheit' lustig gemacht hätten. Aber er hatte nie Vergleichbares erlebt, wie sollte er mich da verstehen?  
  
Dagegen Finrod, der schon immer so viel nachdachte. Er hatte seine Amarie verlassen müssen, als er mit uns nach Mittelerde ging. Als er sie fragte, ob sie ihn begleiten würde, warf sie ihm statt einer Antwort ihren silbernen Ring vor die Füße. Vielleicht wird sie ihm verzeihen, wenn sie sich einmal wiedersehen, in Valinor. Wenn sein Schicksal sich erfüllt hat, wie er sagte, und er aus den Hallen zurückgekehrt ist.  
  
Er war der Einzige, der mich verstehen konnte.  
  
Finrod sagte, du hättest gelächelt, versunken in alte Erinnerungen, als er von dem Abend am See sprach. Wir beide kennen die Wahrheit, aber hast du mich ganz durchschaut? Ich mochte den Tarn Aeluin und er lag in der Nähe.  
  
Ich wollte Finrod begreiflich machen, was ich empfand - es gab einer wunderschönen See in Valinor, in dem sich unzählige Sterne spiegelten...  
  
Finrod war oft mit Amarie dort gewesen. Und er hat verstanden. Es war das einzige Mal, dass ich ihn je angelogen habe. -  
  
Es ist Zeit genug, um im Stillen von dir Abschied zu nehmen. Niemand war bei mir, als jene Orks mich umzingelten, und auch jetzt bin ich allein. Niemand wusste, dass ich in Gefahr war, im Getümmel hatte ich alle anderen aus den Augen verloren.  
  
Selbst wenn irgend jemand meine Abwesenheit bemerkt hat, haben sie nicht Zeit, sich Sorgen um mich zu machen, denn die Schlacht geht weiter.  
  
Darum sind auch die Feinde verschwunden, ein böses Grinsen im Gesicht, als sie sahen, dass ich mich nicht mehr wehren konnte. Nur keine Zeit verlieren. Die anderen leiden lassen, wenn es geht. Sie wissen nicht, dass die Quendi keine Schmerzen mehr verspüren, sobald der fea weiß, dass er den hroa verlassen muss.  
  
Und so haben sie mir einige endlose Minuten geschenkt, wissend, dass ich keine Gefahr mehr darstelle.  
  
Was gäbe ich nun dafür, dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Immer habe ich das Wiedersehen gescheut, gleich, wie oft ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, wieder nach Bar-ned-thaur zu reiten. Aber ich hatte Angst, du könntest dich verändert haben. Vielleicht hätte ich dich nicht wieder erkannt. Ich kenne die Menschen nicht gut.  
  
Und ich wollte dich so in Erinnerung behalten, wie ich dich damals zu letzten Mal sah. Mit den Tränen in den Augen, die dich nur noch schöner machten.  
  
Doch jetzt, wo es zu spät ist, würde ich jedes Schicksal auf mich nehmen, um dich nur ein Mal wiedersehen zu können. Selbst wenn ich dafür ein sterblicher Mensch werden müsste, es machte mir nichts mehr aus. Einst, als ich zum ersten Mal vom Schicksal der Menschen hörte, mag es mir seltsam und schrecklich erschienen sein, aber nun wäre es mir gleich. Denn wir alle erleiden den Tod.  
  
Und wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen, ich hätte nicht einen Moment gezögert, sofort hätte ich dich gefragt, ob du meine Frau werden möchtest. Zusammen hätten wir ein Leben voller Glück gehabt, aber so nur die Einsamkeit. Und ist nicht ein kurzes, aber glückliches Leben der langen Einsamkeit vorzuziehen?  
  
Ich weiß nicht, warum ich damals zögerte und mich von dir abwandte. Sicher nicht, wie du glaubtest, weil du nicht gut genug für mich warst. Hätten auch manche vielleicht gespottet, mir wäre es gleich gewesen. Warum nur hast du mir nichts gesagt? Ich hätte versuchen können, dir die Wahrheit zu erklären. Aber ich hätte es kaum geschafft, ich konnte noch nie gut mit Worten umgehen. Darum war ich immer so still, und Gedanken offenbarten sich mir nur in Bildern, die sonst niemand verstand.  
  
Du wusstest doch, dass ich dich liebe, ich habe es in deinen Augen gelesen. Hast du gar gedacht, ich würde mich dessen schämen? Dafür, meine Liebe einer geschenkt zu haben, die manchen unpassend scheinen würde für einen Noldo aus dem Hause Finarfins?  
  
Nein, Andreth Adaneth, wenn du das glaubst, dann hast du dich in mir getäuscht. Doch ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, falls es so war, wir hatten keine Zeit um uns richtig kennen zu lernen.  
  
Bist du deshalb weise geworden, weil du einst meine unwichtigen Fragen nicht beantworten konntest?  
  
Vielleicht hätte ich zurückkehren können nach Bar-ned-thaur, Jahre später, als der Schmerz nicht mehr so neu war, sondern schon fast vertraut. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du mich je wiedersehen wolltest. Und ich hoffte, ich könnte uns so neuen Kummer ersparen. Aber wir hätten zumindest Abschied nehmen können von unserem Traum. Denn mehr als ein Traum kann es wohl kaum je gewesen sein. Finrod hat mir einst gesagt, solche Heiraten könnten nur selten sein, aus hohen Schicksalsgründen.  
  
Aber wenn das Schicksal uns zusammenführt und uns diese Liebe schenkt, ist es dann kein Grund, der wichtig genug wäre? Uns wer außer Eru selbst könnte sagen, dass uns nicht ein anderes Schicksal bestimmt gewesen wäre, wenn wir es gewagt hätten, als erste von jenen, die noch kommen mögen. Doch nun ist es zu spät und mein Schicksal senkt sich herab.  
  
Diese Schlacht wird das letzte sein, was ich je sehe, denn schon jetzt weiß ich, dass ich nicht aus Mandos' Hallen zurückkehren werde. Denn für uns beide ist es zu spät und du bist die Einzige, die mir im Leben etwas bedeutet hat. Selbst wenn Mandos mich aus seinen Hallen entlassen würde, wäre die Welt ohne dich nicht mehr dieselbe. Um deinetwillen werde ich nicht mehr zurückkehren, sondern in den Hallen das Ende der Welt erwarten.  
  
Einen endgültigen Tod und ein Vergessen wird es für mich nicht geben, das weiß ich. Nicht nur dir scheint dein eigenes Schicksal als das Schlechtere. Denn so werde ich mich ewig mit Möglichkeiten quälen, die so hätten sein können, obgleich ich weiß, dass sich die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern lässt. Doch vielleicht hätte es anders werden können, in einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Land. Wenn wir nicht du und ich gewesen wären.  
  
Doch nun bleiben mir nur noch Erinnerungen, Erinnerungen an dich und alles andere. Meine Geschwister, einst, als wir noch eine Familie waren in Tirion auf dem Túna. Die Bäume, die nun nicht mehr sind, so wie vieles andere längst Vergangenheit ist und nicht mehr wiederkehrt...  
  
So wie auch ich Vergangenheit bin uns nicht mehr wiederkehren werde. Und auch du, irgendwann einmal.  
  
Du sollst nur eins wissen, Andreth Adaneth, geliebte Andreth: Ich habe dich immer geliebt und werde dich immer lieben, bis ans Ende der Welt und darüber hinaus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Adaneth: Menschenfrau, sterbliche Frau  
  
*Naneth: Mutter  
  
*Adar: Vater  
  
*Artanis: Galadriels Vatername, da Aegnor, selbst wenn er diesen Namen kennen sollte, nicht den verwenden wird, den Celeborn ihr gab, noch dazu wo er ihn nicht besonders schätzt.  
  
*Bar-ned-thaur: immer noch Wohnung im Wald. 


End file.
